Le GloryHole de Pouddlard
by Jarick Potter Malefoy
Summary: Scorpius est amoureux secrètement de son meilleur ami Albus. Mais celui-ci est Hétéro. Scorpius rêve de faire des choses...avec Albus. Il crée donc un glory-hole. Une expérience jouissive pour Al, qui commencera a se poser des questions sur sa sexualité.
1. Le secret de Scorpius

**Disclaimmer:** Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling...

**Rating: M :** Attention cet fanfiction ne convient a tout les publics car elle contient des scènes de sexualité explicite qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Donc 18 ans et plus! Homophobes s'abstenir!

et pour tout les autres...bonne lecture!

Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une série de 5 (avec un épilogue en prime!).

J'avoue qu'une petite review ç'a ferait plaisir aussi!

**Le glory-hole de Pouddlard**

**Chapitre 1: Le secret de Scorpius**

Albus Potter était hétéro. son meilleur ami lui Scorpius Malefoy était gay. Ils était tout deux des Serpentard de septième année. Ce qu'Albus ignorait cependant c'était que son meilleur ami était en fait amoureux de lui. Il ignorait même qu'il était aux hommes. Le brun remportait un vif succès auprès de la gente féminine mais ne restait jamais plus qu'un mois avec ses partenaires. Il n'arrivait pas a trouver ce petit quelque chose de spécial qui ferait battre son cœur et qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Scorpius lui, avait décidé d'être cette personne spéciale pour Albus. Il eut alors une idée assez...spéciale donc. Dans une pièce du château qui était inutilisé, il rajouta un long mur et ensuite une porte. Il entra ensuite dans la nouvelle pièce et la sépara en deux. Dans le mur qui séparait les deux pièces, vers le bas, il creusa un trou rond. Il ressortit ensuite de la pièce et créa une entrée secrète pour pouvoir entrer dans l'autre côté de la pièce. Il entra ensuite dans celle-ci et se dirigea vers le trou. Il jeta un sort au trou pour ne pas que la personne l'autre côté du mur ne voit. Il jeta ensuite un sort au mur qui fit que l'on pouvait voir l'autre côté comme dans les salles d'interrogatoires moldu. Fier de son travail il ressortit de la pièce et décida de mettre son plan en route le soir même...

Plus tard dans le dortoir des Serpentard...

-Hey Al? j'ai un secret a te confier...

-Ah oui?

-Oui, j'ai découvert une pièce spéciale dans le château...y'a comme un trou dans le mur et comment dire...la première fois que j'ai découvert ceci, ç'a m'as pris du temps avant de comprendre a quoi elle servait alors, j'ai mis l'un de mes doigts et c'est alors que quelque chose a sucer mon doigt. Ensuite je me suis rendu compte que le trou arrivait a la hauteur de mon...pénis, alors j'ai mis mon sexe dans le trou en j'ai senti ensuite des main me caresser et me sucer. Au bout d'un moment j'ai joui comme jamais.

-Wow! il faut que tu me montre cela, mais comment peut tu savoir que c'est une fille?

-Je crois plutôt que c'est un enchantement, parce que quand j'essaie de regarder l'autre côté, je n'y vois rien et quand on ressort de la pièce, il n'y a qu'une seule porte. Al, si tu veux je te montre, mais je veux que ce soit notre secret a nous d'accord?

-Ça me convient...alors on y vas?

-Oui, allez suis-moi

Le blond mena le brun jusque dans la pièce.

-Bon, moi je vais sortir et te laisser seul. A plus...

-A tantôt Scorp!

Scorpius sortit de la pièce et entra dans l'autre par l'entrée secrète. Il se mit ensuite a genoux devant le trou et attendis qu'Albus mette son sexe dans celui-ci. Le pénis fit enfin son apparition. Long, il était d'une bonne grosseur. Scorpius mit sa main a la base du sexe et commença a lécher le gland pour ensuite mettre le sexe dans sa bouche. De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir et entendre Al pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Il suça ainsi le sexe du brun pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que ce que le brun jouisse d'une violente giclée de sperme qu'il se dépêcha d'avaler pour ensuite nettoyer le sexe bien comme il faut. Effectivement, pour Albus ce fût pour lui l'une des meilleures expérience sexuelle de sa jeune vie. Pour Scorpius ce fut un réel plaisir et puis Al goûtait bon. Il vit Albus retirer son sexe et se rhabiller pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Scorpius se lança un sort de nettoyage et se rinça la bouche. Il sortit a son tour de la pièce. Albus arriva au dortoir impatient de raconter a son ami ce qu'il avait vécu mais ne le trouva nulle part. Au bout de quelques minutes il le vit arriver.

-Ou étais-tu?

-J'étais à la cuisine j'avais un petit creux dit-il en se frottant le ventre.

-C'étais bon au moins?

-Oh oui c'était délicieux...dit-il avec un grand sourire se frottant le ventre et se lichant les lèvres

-A propos tu avais raison, ce trou était vraiment super, je n'est jamais ressenti ç'a avec aucune fille.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, maintenant allons nous coucher il est tard.

Albus ne fut pas très attentif le lendemain en cours. Il n'arrêtais pas de penser a ce qu'il avais vécu la veille. Le sortilège du glory-hole était vraiment puissant puisqu'il avait eu la sensation de se faire sucer , avaler et même toucher par une vrai bouche, une langue et même des mains. Une chose était sûr, ce n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec une fille. Mais peut-être qu'avec un garçon...après tout, il se considérait comme quelqu'un d'assez ouvert et même prêt a faire de nouvelles expériences.

Ce soir là alors qu'ils était seuls dans le dortoir...

-Scorpius?

-Oui? Répondit celui-ci sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait

-Tu sais a propos d'hier? j'ai dit que je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec aucune fille et c'était vrai, mais je me demandais...tu sais on dit que les hommes savent mieux sucer une queue qu'une fille, je me demandais si c'est vrai?

-La seule manière de le savoir est de demander a un autre garçon de te faire une pipe dit le blond sérieusement

-A qui? je ne veux pas demander cela a n'importe qui, je veux quelqu'un en qui j'aurais confiance et qui ne répètera pas cela dans tout Pouddlard. En fait, il me faudrait une personne comme toi

-Comme moi? est ce que par hasard tu me demande de te faire une pipe Al?

-Eh bien, je ne l'aurais pas dit aussi directement que ç'a mais oui...j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me fasse une fellation. tu est mon meilleur ami et puis ce n'est qu'une expérience en plus non?

-Euh...je ne sais pas. Lui dit-il prenant le temps d'y réfléchir. Bon Ok!...mais c'est bien parce que tu est mon meilleur ami!...lui dit-il comme si ç'a ne lui faisait pas plaisir

-Alors viens, allons dans la salle sur demande. Nous y serons plus tranquille.

Al et Scorpius s'en allèrent dans la salle sur demande dans lequel apparu un grand lit bien confortable aux couleurs des Serpentard. Ils se déshabillèrent chacun de leurs côtés et se couchèrent ensuite l'un a côté de l'autre. Ils s'observèrent timidement Albus yoyant son meilleur ami nu pour la première fois et Scorpius lui voyant son fantasme de voie Albus nu se réaliser. Ensuite Scorpius mit sa main autour du sexe et fit semblant d'hésiter pour ensuite se pencher en prendre le gland de son ami en bouche. Faisant semblant de prendre plus d'assurance il masturba le sexe en le suçant. Il écarta ensuite les jambes du brun pour s'installer ensuite entre les jambes de celui-ci pour pouvoir regarder Al dans les yeux pendant qu'il le suçait. Avec amour et toute son art il suça le phallus faisant pousser des forts gémissements de plaisir a son partenaire qui n'en revenait pas de se faire sucer aussi divinement par son ami. Le blond suçait et caressait le corps d'Albus, ses doigts pinçant gentiment les mamelons de son amant. Décidément celui-ci était douer, se dit le jeune Potter, ce qui lui fit douter que c'était la première fois que le blond suçait un sexe d'homme. Peu importe, il oublia ses pensés et profita de ce pur moment de plaisir. La jouissance montait en lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner quelques coups de hanches. Scorpius lui de son côté décida de lui faire une gorge profonde et avala entièrement le sexe. Al regardait Scorpius qui les yeux dans ses yeux avait son sexe complètement enfoncer dans sa gorge chaude. Al poussait des cris de plus en plus long et de plus en plus fort annonçant bientôt sa jouissance. Le blond continuait de le sucer accélérant son mouvement et quand le brun fut sur le bord de jouir il ressortit le sexe de sa cavité buccale. Il le masturba un peu dans un grand râle de jouissance, Al se mit a jouir, ses jets de spermes giclant dans la bouche et sur la langue de Scorpius qui avait la bouche grande ouverte n'en perdant pas une goutte. Il lécha ensuite le sexe de tout son long pour bien aspirer toutes traces de spermes qui restait.

-Par merlin Scorpius c'était encore meilleur que le trou, c'était vraiment...wow! je n'est pas de mots...avoua Albus encore sonné de sa jouissance

-Merci! ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi...

-Scorpius? ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais cela non?

-Heu...non effectivement...tu dois savoir Al que je suis...gay

-Je m'en doutais un peu tu sais...mais tu reste quand même mon ami et j'avoue que...tu est vraiment douer pour me sucer. Maintenant viens près de moi, j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras. Dis Scorp? Comment as-tu appris comment bien faire une fellation? Tu as beaucoup d'expérience?

-Bien, je dois avouer que j'ai déjà sucer beaucoup de queues!

-D'autres élèves de Pouddlard?

-C'est déjà arriver avec un gars de dernière année a Gryffondor qui m'as surpris dans les vestiaires après une partie de Quidditch. Alors que je les espionnais dans l'espoir de voir le plus de garçons nus possible. Étant le dernier, Il m'as surpris et m'as dit qu'il ne dirais rien si je le suçais. Je l'est ensuite sucer plusieurs fois et lui aussi me l'as fait jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou il a quitter l'école. Je l'est fait aussi avec même un professeur. C'était pendant une retenue, tu sais le professeur remplaçant de métamorphose que nous avons eu l'an passé pendant presque 6 mois et bien c'était lui. Pour le reste, c'est plutôt dans le monde moldu. D'ailleurs, un jour j'ai même été inviter a sucer plusieurs beaux spécimens de la race moldus dans un gang bang.

-Wow! Jamais je n'aurais penser que tu était aussi...vicieux sexuellement

-Probablement mon côté Serpentard je suppose...

-Je suppose aussi...maintenant essayons de dormir, sinon nous allons être fatiguer pour les cours de demain. Bonne nuit Scorpius

-Bonne nuit Al

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin.

A suivre...

Une petite review?


	2. Un désir assouvi

**Le glory-hole de Pouddlard**

**Disclaimmer: Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling...**

**Rating: M :** Attention cet fanfiction ne convient a tout les publics car elle contient des scènes de sexualité explicite qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Donc 18 ans et plus! Homophobes s'abstenir!

et pour tout les autres...bonne lecture!

**Review:** Merci a anitadraz qui m'as laisser une gentille review ainsi qu'a ceux qui ont rajouter mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes.

**Chapitre 2 : Un désir assouvi**

Le Lendemain Albus pensa toute la journée et les jours suivant a penser a ce qui s'était passé la veille. Oui, Scorpius avait été merveilleux avec sa bouche. Il avais joui comme jamais auparavant. Aucune fille n'avais réussi a ce jour a lui donner autant de plaisir. Ni en le suçant ni en la pénétrant. Ce qui le porta a réfléchir plus en profondeur sur sa sexualité. Et si il s'était tromper finalement? Serait-il finalement attiré par les garçons? Et si oui, serait capable d'en aimer un? Bref! il eu envie d'en découvrir encore plus sur le sexe entres hommes. Durant cette semaine-là, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, les autres se demandant si il n'y avait pas eu de chicanes entre les deux. Scorpius, resta dans son coin, essayant de cacher sa peine pensant que son amitié avec Albus était terminé a cause de ce qui s'était passé entre eux et le secret qu'il lui avait révélé. Albus de son côté fit des recherche secrètement a la bibliothèque. Il apprit dans un livre, que contrairement aux moldus, la société sorcière acceptait mieux les homosexuels. Ils pouvait même se marier et avoir des enfant en adoptant, la médecine sorcière étant continuellement en recherche dans le but de trouver un moyen pour les hommes sorciers de porter des enfants. Cependant il arrivait que certains sorciers puissant puisse tomber enceint de façon naturelle a la suite d'une relation sexuelle. Mais les cas était rares. Dans un autre livre il appris plusieurs choses sur la sexualité entre hommes. Techniques de fellation, anulingus, conseils pour bien se préparer au sexe anal, tout y était. Dans un autre, il découvrit les différentes positons, certains avec des noms bizarres. Le livre avait des images animés qui expliquait chacunes des positions. Le dernier livre lui, expliquait les différences qu'il y avait entre la vie des gays moldus et sorciers. Les moldus eux avait pouvait sortir dans des bars, il y avait des boutiques de vêtements sexy. Des bars de danseurs nus, des fêtes, des parades, des bars de drag-queens, des endroits ou les hommes pouvait se retrouver pour avoir des relations sexuelles, des plages et des campings nudistes, de la littérature gay et pleins d'autres choses. Oui les moldus étant quand même chanceux sur ce point. Dans le monde sorcier il n'y avait pas autant de choses ou d'endroits pour les hommes gays. Cependant, dans leurs monde, les hommes pouvait se marier, avoir des enfants et s'afficher en public sans peur de recevoir un sort par derrière. Chez les moldus dans certains pays, il était possible de se marier et d'adopter et de s'afficher en public, mais dans certains la choses était encore mal accepter et ceux qui osait s'affirmer en tant qu'homo était persécuter, emprisonner, juger et ensuite tuer dans d'atroces mise a mort. Certains étant des jeunes garçons a peine majeur. Être un sorcier gay finalement avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Albus , a partir de ce moment là su qu'Il était prêt a aller encore plus loin pour découvrir le sexe entres hommes. IL ne savait pas trop si il aimerais cela, mais il était prêt a essayer le tout, si Scorpius le voulais bien et seulement avec lui. Pendant le reste de la semaine, il observa les autres garçons et se rendit compte qu'il y avait de beaux garçons a Pouddlard mais qu'aucun ne l'excitait sexuellement aucun sauf Scorpius. Peut-être parce qu'il était son meilleur ami ou peut être parce qu'il lui avait fait une merveilleuse fellation. Son pénis reconnaissant la personne qui lui avait fait autant de bien. Ce vendredi soir là, il traîna presque de force son ami dans la salle sur demande.

-Albus? Pourquoi m'emmène-tu ici?

-Scorp! Nous devons parler...

-De quoi? Du fait que tu m'as ignorer pendant toute la semaine? Cria t-il avec colère le blond avec un tremblement dans la voix

-Non, mais je m'excuse pour cela. Depuis que nous avons eu cette expérience ensemble, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Toute la semaine, j'y ai penser. Jamais aucune fille ne m'as fait jouir comme tu la fait Scorpius. C'était extraordinaire. J'ai même voulu en apprendre plus sur le sexe entres hommes, je suis donc aller faire un tour a la bibliothèque et j'ai appris pleins de choses avec les livres. Mais j'avoue que rendu au kama-sutra, j'avais peur que la vieille peau, madame Pince ''deuxième du nom"', me surprenne avec une érection m'accusant de grossière indécence dans sa précieuse bibliothèque.

-Vraiment? Mais ç'a ne m'explique toujours pas la raison de ma venue ici. Laisse-moi deviner...tu veux que ma bouche et ma langue fasse joujou avec ta queue?

-Euh! Non...euh! Oui...euh...

Scorpius qui finalement était tout excité se mis a genoux ses mains s'apprêtant a détacher et baisser le pantalon de son copain. Mais Albus le freina dans sa démarche

-Euh! Attend Scorpius...j'ai envie d'essayer d'autre chose ce soir...

-Tu ne veux pas que je te suce? Demanda le blond qui lui le voulais vraiment

-Oui, mais j'ai envie de d'autres choses aussi...

-Comme quoi? Demanda t-il curieux de savoir ce qu'il avais en tête

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas vouloir...

-Accouche! Dit-il impatiemment levant les yeux en l'air d'exaspération

-J'aimerais faire ce que je fais aux filles mais avec toi...demanda timidement Albus ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer ce qu'il voulais.

-Tu veux m'la mettre dans l'cul? Demanda crument le blondinet

-Oui...bon disons que je ne l'aurais pas dis aussi...vulgairement...mais ç'a résume bien ce que je veux. avoua Albus tout rouge

-Je ne sais pas...tu est sûr? C'est ce que tu veux vraiment? Réfléchis bien parce que je n'est pas envie que tu me boude encore une autre semaine par la suite. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi si je risque de perdre ton amitié. Elle est trop précieuse pour moi.

-Je te jure que notre amitié n'en sera pas chamboulé. Je crois même que d'une certaine manière, ça renforcera notre amitié.

-Tu a peut être raison...bon OK, je veux bien. Mais je t'avertis, fais bien attention je suis vierge de ce côté la...je ne l'est jamais fait avec quelqu'un. Je voulais que ma première fois se passe avec quelqu'un de spécial. avoua Scorpius a son tour.

-Je te promet d'y aller doucement! Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te faire mal. Mais si tu veux arrêter a n'importe quel moment dis-le moi et nous arrêterons d'accord? Je veux être ce quelqu'un de spécial pour toi.

-Mais tu l'est déjà Albus! Tu est l'une des personnes spéciales qui ont une place cher dans mon cœur et il n'y en pas tant que ça! Crois-moi!

-Merci, mais toi aussi tu est vraiment quelqu'un de spécial qui occupera toujours une place dans le mien. Tu est mon meilleur ami et jamais rien ne pourra entacher notre amitié.

-Maintenant, assez de blabla! Passons aux actes.

Scorpius se remit a sa besogne, il fit descendre le pantalon et le sous-vêtements de son ami. L'excitation du brun pouvait déjà se voir, son sexe produisant du fluide pré-éjaculatoire que le blond dégustait avec enthousiasme. Albus se laissa sucer un peu alors qu'il caressait les cheveux de son ami. Au bout d'un moment Albus eu envie a son tour d'essayer de sucer son copain et ils se placèrent donc en 69 sur le lit. Le blond était au dessus continuant de sucer son amant, le brun en dessous écartait les fesses du blond en commençant a lui titiller le trou avec l'un de ses doigts mouillé de salive. Scorpius grimaçait légèrement a l'entrée du doigt d'albus qui allait, venait et tournait en lui. Ensuite, le doigt solitaire fut suivi d'un deuxième et d'un troisième. Quand Albus le sentit prêt et détendu, il le renversa sur le lit, lui souleva les jambes qu'il posa sur ses épaules. En regardant Scorpius dans les yeux, il posa son gland à l'entrée du petit trou et pénétra celui-ci doucement. Il fut attentif aux réactions de son partenaire afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Le blond grimaça un peu a l'entrée du large sexe, Albus arrêta alors pour qu'il puisse s'habituer.

-Veux-tu que je me retire? Demanda inquiet le jeune Potter

-Non Al, continu...suppliait le blondinet en prenant soin de bien respirer

Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius put le sentir enfin complètement en lui. Alors le brun commença a donner des coups de rein, entrant son sexe jusqu'a la garde et en le ressortant jusqu'au bord du gland. Le jeune Malefoy poussait des petits cris jouissifs et il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur et prenait même assez bien son pied.

-Oh oui Al c'est bon! Met-moi la bien a fond! S'écria t-il en lui agrippant les fesses fermement

-Tu aime bien me sentir en toi Scorp? Demanda Albus qui commençait a transpirer

-Oui Al...je te sens bien...continu...plus fort! Ordonna le blond en rapprochant la tête du brun et en l'embrassant passionnément

Albus donnait des coups de reins encore plus fort et encore plus vite prenant soin de ralentir de temps en temps pour que leurs partie de jambe en l'air encore le plus longtemps possible. Ils baisèrent furieusement et avec passion la tête du lit cognant le mur de plus en plus vite et et de plus en plus fort. Heureusement, ils était seuls et personnes ne pouvait les entendre. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se laissèrent emporter par la vague de jouissance et il explosèrent dans un cri commun de plaisir. Albus donna un dernier coup de rein et se vida dans le cul de son ami. Scorpius pu sentir le sperme jaillir littéralement en lui et c'est ainsi qu'il put jouir sans se toucher, son sperme arrosant son torse. Albus s'écroula sur le blond et lui donna un léger baiser de reconnaissance sur la bouche pour ensuite s'étendre dans le lit le blond serrez contre lui.

-C'était vraiment bien! avoua albus qui essayait de reprendre ses esprit après cette jouissance incroyable

-Pfff! C'était plus que bien tu veux dire...rajouta le blond encore sous l'emprise de la jouissance également

-Merci!

-Pourquoi? Demanda le blond ne sachant pas trop pourquoi son ami le remerciait

-De m'avoir laisser être ton premier...répondit le brun en lui caressant les cheveux

-Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer une meilleure première fois. Jamais je n'oublierais ce moment Al! C'était magique.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent tout les deux paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plusieurs soirs par semaine après cette nuit-là, ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux pour se donner du plaisir. Soit dans la salle sur demande qui avait été le théâtre de leurs premiers ébats ou soit dans différents endroits de Pouddlard. Ç'a pouvait se passer dans la salle de bain des préfets, Dans une salle de classe désaffecté ou encore dans le vestiaire de quidditch après une partie, rien ne les arrêtais. Albus continuait tout de même de sortir avec d'autres filles ce qui rendait fou de jalousie Scorpius qui ne disait rien et se contentait de souffrir en silence de son amour toujours plus grandissant pour son amant. Albus lui de son côté ne s'en rendais pas compte, comme toujours. Il continuais de sortir avec des filles mais ne couchais pas avec elles, ses besoins sexuels étant combler par son meilleur ami. Il prit cependant la décision d'arrêter de coucher avec son ami quand il aimerais une fille assez pour la désirer et coucher avec elle. Depuis quelques temps, il commençais a s'inquiéter pour son ami. Celui-ci commençait a devenir étrange et avait de drôles de réactions. A chaques fois qu'une fille venait lui parler ou était avec lui, le blond s'arrangeait toujours pour partir ailleurs loin de lui prétextant un oubli ou quelque chose d'urgent a faire. Le blond lui allait se cacher dans un coin tranquille et pleurait alors sur son sort son coeur se serrant en pensant a la prochaine conquête qu'Albus emmènerait dans son lit. Au cours des semaines suivantes son humeur se dégrada. Ses notes en classe aussi. Finalement faire l'amour avec son meilleur ami n'était pas une aussi bonne idée. Jamais il n'aurais penser souffrir autant. Qu'allais t-il faire maintenant? Continuer comme si rien n'était? Se demandais t-il le cœur gros.

A suivre...

Alors? Comment l'avez-vous trouver? Excitant?

Review bienvenue!


	3. Une surprise et un nouvel ami!

****Le glory-hole de Pouddlard****

**Disclaimmer: Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling...**

**Rating: M :** Attention cet fanfiction ne convient a tout les publics car elle contient des scènes de sexualité explicite qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Donc 18 ans et plus! Homophobes s'abstenir!

et pour tout les autres...bonne lecture!

**Review:** Merci a anitadraz pour sa review. Je suis content de savoir que tu as trouver le chapitre mignon et excitant. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ce chapitre...

Merci également a tout mes autres lecteurs.

Comme vous le remarquerez surement en lisant ces lignes, le chapitre est effectivement plus long comparer a mes autres chapitres précédents. J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 : Une surprise et un nouvel ami!**

Scorpius en avait eu assez. Il avait décider après avoir mûrement réfléchi qu'il devais arrêter de se faire souffrir. Depuis quelques jours, lui et Albus était en froid. Le blond avait annoncer a son ami qu'il ne désirait plus coucher avec lui.

-Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu aimais coucher avec moi?

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est plaisant, mais j'ai envie de d'autre chose vois-tu Al. Je veux trouver un garçon avec qui je vais bien m'entendre au lit et qui va m'aimer comme je l'aime. Puis de toute façon, cette situation est plutôt étrange tu ne trouve pas? Tu couche seulement avec moi en attendant de trouver une gentille fille qui fera battre ton cœur et que tu marieras ensuite pour pouvoir fonder une famille avec elle. Lui expliqua t'il énerver

-Tu aime un autre garçon alors? Demanda presque jalousement le brun

-Je ne désire pas en parler avec toi Albus! Confia t'il les bras croisés

-C'est Casper Jackson c'est ç'a? Ce gryffondor merdeux qui joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch

-De quoi tu parle?

-Je vous est vu ensemble, il essayait de te charmer l'autre jour a la bibliothèque

-Oui et alors? Il m'as proposé de l'accompagner a la prochaine sortie a pré-au-lard. Comme il est pas mal de sa personne, j'ai dis oui.

-Tu veux coucher avec lui?

-Qu'est ce que ç'a peut te faire? Tu est jaloux? Tu as beaucoup plus de choix que moi avec toutes les filles qui te tournent autour comme des mouche autour d'un tas de merde.

-Non, je ne suis pas jaloux!. Ah puis laisse donc faire. Couche avec lui si tu veux, couche avec qui tu veux, je m'en fous. Cela dit, c'est sympa de me comparer a un tas de merde merci!

-Arrête-moi ta petite crise de jalousie. Parce que oui c'en est une! Je couche avec qui je veux et même si tu est mon meilleur ami, tu n'as pas a me dire avec qui je dois baiser ou non. Si tu n'est pas capable de comprendre cela, je préfère que notre amitié prenne fin aujourd'hui.

-Comme tu veux, a partir de ce jour, je ne te connais plus Scorpius Malefoy. Adieu! Et pour finir...JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX! cria celui-ci en sortant de la salle sur demande en claquant la porte.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le moral de Scorpius était au plus bas, il aimait toujours son Al mais celui-ci ne le voyait plus et ne lui adressais plus la parole. Par contre Albus de son côté paraissait bien prendre la situation, il avait maintenant une toute nouvelle petite amie qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Du matin au soir, il les voyait se bécoter, se plotter pendant les cours et s'embrasser au détour d'un couloir. Oui, le jeune Malefoy dépérissait de jours en jours, il ne mangeait presque plus. La nourriture lui donnant étrangement la nausée depuis peu. Il avait bien essayer d'oublier Scorpius en sortant avec Casper, mais ç'a n'avait pas vraiment marcher. Les deux garçons avait plutôt appris a se connaître en discutant et était devenus amis.

-Alors dis-moi, tu est amoureux d'Albus Potter? Demanda curieusement le jeune gryffondor

-Mais? comment as-tu deviner? C'est si évident que cela? S'étonna Scorpius les yeux ronds de surprise

-Non, je te rassure. Disons juste que je suis quelqu'un d'intelligent qui observent les autres pour en apprendre plus sur eux. Disons aussi que je suis a peu près dans la même situation...

-Comment cela?

-Moi aussi, j'aime un autre garçon, sauf que moi, je n'est pas le droit de l'aimer et lui non plus.

-Alors nous sommes deux cœurs solitaire en peine d'amour.

-J'ai aussi remarquer que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup ses derniers temps. Tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière, tu as peut être attraper quelque chose.

-Si c'en est une alors, je crois que ce serait plutôt la maladie d'amour.

-Peut être. Mais tu devrais aller quand même voir l'infirmière, je te trouve un peu pâle.

-raconte-moi un peu ton histoire...de qui est tu amoureux, je le connais? Demanda curieusement Scorpius

-Il s'appelle Tyrone. Je l'est rencontrer alors que nous étions en voyage moi et mon père. Mon père travaillait au ministère quand on lui a demander d'aller pourparlers avec un souverain d'un pays lointain. Nous sommes donc aller dans ce pays moi et lui. Mon père ayant pour mission de discuter avec le roi de ce pays. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le roi en personne est venu nous accueillir avec son fils. C'est alors que j'ai fait la connaissance de Tyrone. Il est Grand, peau basané, cheveux mi-longs, avec des yeux bleus magnifiques et des lèvres bien charnues. Je suis tomber sous le charme au premier regard. Au cours du mois qui suivit, pendant que mon père discutait avec le sien de politique et affaires, il m'as fait visiter et découvrir son pays. Il m'as parler de sa vie et moi de la mienne. Un soir alors que nous étions dans sa chambre, il m'as embrasser en m'avouant qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps. Je lui est alors avouer que moi aussi j'en avais tout autant envie. Ensuite, sous l'emprise de la passion, nous avons fais l'amour. Ma première fois. C'était merveilleux. Quelques jours plus tard, après avoir une fois de plus fait l'amour, nous nous sommes avouer notre amour. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le droit de m'aimer et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il était déjà fiancé a une jeune fille qu'il devra épouser d'ici peu et qu'il était de son devoir de poursuivre sa lignée en produisant un héritier avec sa future épouse. J'en souffre encore et la nuit j'en pleure dans mon lit. Avant de le quitter pour revenir en Angleterre, il m'as dit qu'il penserais a moi chaque jours et qu'il m'aimerais toujours mais que je devais essayer d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je lui est répondit que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre et que mon cœur lui appartenait a jamais. Ce qui m'as fait le plus mal, c'est le moment du départ. J'aurais aimer l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais nous ne pouvions pas le faire devant son père qui aurait découvert notre relation. Alors Tyrone m'as seulement donner une poignée de main et nous sommes partis.

-C'est tellement triste! Moi qui se plaignait de mon histoire avec Albus...je n'aimerais pas être dans ta situation.

-J'essaie de survivre, un peu comme toi. Soupira tristement son nouvel ami

Un matin, alors qu'il était le dernier dans le dortoir a encore dormir, Scorpius se sentit tout d'un coup nauséeux, il se releva d'un coup de son lit et alla vomir dans la toilette. Il décida de passer immédiatement après a l'infirmerie. Il devait effectivement être atteint de quelque chose. L'infirmière l'accueillit gentiment lui demandant la raison de sa visite. Il lui raconta qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et avait vomi quelques instants auparavant.

-Ce ne doit pas être si grave, laissez-moi voir cela

Elle examina le patient avec plusieurs sorts mais ne trouva rien, ce n'est que sous une impulsion soudaine qu'elle essaya le sort pour détecter une grossesse et c'est avec des gros yeux surpris qu'elle regarda son patient

-Euh...ç'a va? j'ai quelque chose de grave? demanda t'il commençant a s'inquiéter en voyant la réaction de l'infirmière

-Euh...merlin! disons que ce n'est pas une maladie...

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que j'ai s.v.p.? demanda le blond commençant a perdre patience

-Vous êtes...enceint monsieur Malefoy...alors que d'autres hommes on besoin de potions pour pouvoir enfanter, vous, vous avez réussi a tomber enceint naturellement visiblement.

-Enceint?...êtes-vous sérieuse? Parce que si c'est une blague, je ne la trouve guerre amusante...

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas me tromper dans mon diagnostic jeune homme.

-Merlin...mon père va me tuer...dit-il en devenant blanc

-Allons, il sera surement surpris mais je ne crois pas qu'il va vous tuer tout de même. Il sera certes sûrement en colère mais ce serait compréhensible compte tenu de l'âge que vous avez et la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

-On voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon père...et en plus quand il saura qui est le père...

-Qu'aller vous faire maintenant? voulez-vous...avorter?

-QUOI? HORS DE QUESTION! s'écria choqué par la proposition

-Bien, je suis contente de votre décision. Maintenant je vais vous redonner rendez-vous dans un mois. D'ici ce temps, il serait bien d'en parler a votre famille ainsi qu'a votre petit ami.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire merci madame.

-Reviens me voir si tu as d'autres problèmes ou des questions a propos de ta grossesse, ç'a va me faire plaisir de te répondre et de t'aider

-D'accord, a la prochaine

Scorpius salua l'infirmière et quitta l'infirmerie pour se rendre a la grande salle afin d'avaler un petit quelque chose au moins avant le début des cours. Pendant toute cette journée la, Scorpius fut inattentif lors de ses cours alors qu'il réfléchissait a sa situation. A la fin de la journée, Scorpius décida de garder le secret de sa grossesse au père de son enfant. Il prit ensuite la décision de quitter Pouddlard a la fin du mois . Scorpius demanda a voir son père pour pouvoir discuter de quelque chose d'important avec lui. Son père arriva a Pouddlard ne sachant pas trop a quoi s'attendre. La directrice les laissa seuls dans son bureau et alla se promener un peu dans le château.

-Alors mon fils, pourquoi m'as tu prier de venir te voir ici? Demanda gentiment Draco

-Père, j'ai plusieurs choses a vous dire...avoua t'il les larmes aux yeux

-Allons mon petit scorpion, ne pleure pas et raconte- moi ce que tu as sur le cœur demanda le père en serrant contre lui son fils

-Père je...je suis homo! avoua t'il avoua le jeune homme

-Et puis? Écoute Scorpius, je suis bien mal placé pour te juger,tu sais. Je te ne l'est jamais dis, mais je suis moi-même bisexuel.

-Hein?Pour vrai? Est-ce que mère le savait? Demanda surpris le jeune Malefoy

-Oui, on se disait tout. J'aimais ta mère et elle m'aimais aussi. Elle se foutait que je sois bisexuel, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'est d'être là quand je voulais coucher avec un autre homme. Des fois même elle se joignait a nous...

-Père arrêtez, j'ai assez de détails comme cela dit-il dégouté essayant d'effacer les images qui lui venait en tête

-Oh pardon fiston! Bon, alors tu est homo et puis? Si tu est heureux alors ç'a me convient. Tu est et restera mon fils pour toujours.

-Il n'y a pas que cela...

-Par merlin! Tu as attraper une maladie transmise sexuellement en couchant avec des moldus? Demanda soudain inquiet le paternel

-Euh...Non! Pas du tout! J'ai coucher seulement avec un garçon et c'est un de mes camarades

-Alors qu'il y a t'il d'autre?

-Je suis enceint...l'attend un enfant

-...Pardon?...j'ai...j'ai bien entendu? Tu attend un bébé? Demanda t'il surpris et sous le choc Draco

-Je n'est pas pris de potions rien, je te le jure, j'ai seulement coucher avec un garçon et ensuite j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours que j'étais tomber enceint de façon naturelle.

-Par tout les sorciers! Mais réalise-tu que c'est rare pour un homme de tomber enceint. Naturellement, je veux dire. Moi même, je ne suis jamais tomber enceint d'un homme avec qui j'ai coucher et pourtant ce n'est pas le nombre d'hommes qui sont passer dans mon lit qui manque...Ce garçon doit être quelqu'un de spécial pour toi n'est ce pas Scorpius?

-Oui père...je l'aime mais lui non. Avoua avec peine le fils

-Allons, il doit t'aimer quand même un peu sinon tu ne serais pas tomber enceint comme cela. Essaya de consoler Draco en frottant le dos de son fils avec sa main.

-Je ne sais pas père, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il me considérait plus comme un ami de baise. Il continu de sortir avec des files alors que moi je l'aime de plus en plus. Je ne veux plus rester a Pouddlard, je ne veux plus souffrir en le regardant chaque jours sans pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime. S'écria le jeune homme en se lançant dans les bras de son père et en pleurant a chaude larmes

-Est-ce que ce garçon t'as rejeter quand il a su que tu était enceint?

-Non père, il l'ignore et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache jamais.

-D'accord alors écoute ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons aller habiter en France dans notre autre demeure. Comme ç'a tu pourras accoucher en paix et élever ton enfant avec mon aide. Ensuite tu décidera ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Si tu veux retourner poursuivre tes études alors tu le pourras. Moi pendant ce temps je garderais ton petit enfant pendant que tu iras étudier d'accord?

-Oh père, vous êtes merveilleux

-Je t'aime mon fils et s'il te plait. Pourrais tu m'appeler papa a la place. Père c'est trop coincer.

-Oui papa. Je t'aime aussi

-Bon maintenant je vais te laisser j'ai quelques petites choses a faire, il faut que je retourne a ma boutique. Je vais commencer a organiser notre départ. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ou simplement me parler, tu peux m'écrire ou demander a me parler d'accord?

-Oui papa!

Draco partit de pouddlard et Scorpius retournât a son dortoir pensant que finalement son père avait plutôt bien pris la nouvelle.. De quoi faire retourner son grand-père Lucius dans sa tombe. Il se coucha fatigué de sa journée.

Le lendemain, Casper l'accosta pour discuter avec lui

-Tu as l'air mieux, tu est aller voir l'infirmière?

-Oui, mais ce n'est rien de grave finalement...

-De quoi souffrais-tu alors?

-Tu peux garder un secret?

-Oui, bien sûr. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais je te jure que je vais garder ton secret si tu me le dis

-Viens suis moi, nous allons dans la salle sur demande. Ici les tableaux ont des oreilles et je n'est aucune envie que tout Pouddlard apprennent mon secret.

Il emmena Casper dans la salle sur demande et lui raconta tout

-Je n'arrive pas y croire. Chanceux! J'aurais aimer qu'une telle chose m'arrive avec Tyrone...Oh mais...attend...oui c'est cela...si je pourrais tomber enceint de Tyrone, il pourrais m'épouser...criant presque, sautillant de joie et frappant des mains Casper.

-Tu oublie que nos potions de grossesse ne marchent que pour les sorciers...pour l'instant

-Mais c'est un sorcier lui aussi. Ils sont seulement plus rares là-bas. Seulement, les potions que nous avons ici ne sont pas encore connus dans son pays. Oh! Scorpius je sens que ç'a pourrais marcher...merci en le serrant contre lui pour le remercier tellement il était content

-Merci? Mais pourquoi?

-Sans toi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais penser a cette solution...je suis si heureux...

-Mais alors qu'attend-tu? Envoie-lui vite un hibou et explique-lui tout. Aller file!

-Merci Scorpius! T'est un vrai ami avoua Casper en embrassant sur la joue affectueusement tout en serrant amicalement une fois de plus le blond

-Tiens-moi au courant de tout. Je veux tout savoir...oh j'ai oublier de te dire...je vais quitter Pouddlard a la fin du mois.

-Je te promet de tout te dire. Mais je suis triste d'apprendre que tu va partir. J'espère que nous pourrons garder contact?

-Oui, bien sûr, j'en serais heureux.

-Bon, je te laisse, je suis impatient d'envoyer ce parchemin

Casper laissa un Scorpius souriant et heureux pour son ami. Il y en a au moins un qui aura tout. Un bébé et celui que son cœur aime.

Tyrone était un jeune homme malheureux, d'ici peu il devait épouser une femme qu'il n'aimerais probablement jamais et qu'il n'avais jamais vus de sa vie. C'est en regardant par la fenêtre en pensant a son amour perdu, qu'il reçu ce matin là une lettre. Visiblement, celle-ci venait de loin, le pauvre hibou la portant était épuiser par le voyage. Quand il prit le parchemin, son cœur se mit a battre plus vite en voyant le nom de l'envoyeur. Il se dépêcha alors d'ouvrir la lettre pour pouvoir la lire. Il put y lire ceci:

_Mon amour, _

_j'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras et que tu me fasse l'amour, tu me manque tellement si tu savais. Chaque jours et chaque nuits je pense et je rêve de toi. Je rêve de te dire que je t'aime et que toi tu me le dise en rêve de tes lèvres sur les miennes me donnant des baisers amoureux, m'embrassant partout sur le corps. J'aimerais tellement une fois de plus pouvoir caresser de mes mains ton corps si viril et sensuel. Pouvoir griffer tes fesses lorsque tu me pénètre sauvagement avec ton pénis. Ton beau et gros pénis circoncis auquel j'aimerais donner du plaisir en le caressant de ma bouche, ma langue taquinant tes belles bourses et ton gland d'où s'écoule ton succulent liquide pré-éjaculatoire dont j'adore le goût sur ma langue. Ce goût musqué et presque épicée que ton jus as quand tu jouis dans ma bouche. J'aimerais sentir une fois de plus la chaleur si familière de ta semence quand tu joui en moi. Bref! Mon corps et mon cœur se languit de toi! Mais, je ne t'écris pas seulement pour te dire a quel point tu me manque. Tu sais, je me suis fais un nouvel ami, mais je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y a rien entre nous. Seulement de l'amitié. Tu sais, grâce a lui, j'ai trouver une solution...vois tu mon ami est enceint. Oui, je te jure que c'est vrai et oui, c'est un homme! Techniquement, un homme sorcier ne peut pas tomber enceint sans potion...Mais il y a des exceptions! Mon ami est de celle-là. Tu sais, avec une potion qui existe dans mon pays, je pourrais très bien tomber enceint moi aussi...de ne serais pas obliger d'épouser cette femme, tu pourrais m'épouser moi...j'aimerais tant être a toi pour toujours. Former une famille avec toi... _

_J'espère te revoir bientôt_

_Je t'aime _

_Casper_

Tyrone se sentis le cœur enfin plus léger. La solution était écris noir sur blanc. Aussitôt il décida d'organiser un séjour en Angleterre.

-Mais pourquoi donc as-tu tout d'un coup décider d'effectuer un tel voyage a quelques jours de ton mariage?

-Mon ami Casper, m'as inviter a lui rendre visite père

-J'ai vu que tu était devenu proche de ce jeune homme pendant son séjour parmis nous

-Oui père, j'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie, c'est un jeune homme très bien

-D'accord fils, passe du bon temps avec ton jeune ami, je souhaite cependant te revoir d'ici un mois. Quand tu reviendra, ce sera le temps de préparer ton mariage avec Valeria.

-Merci père acquiesça t'il en pensant que ça ne se ferait jamais si il avais un enfant avec Casper

Aussitôt ses baguages fait. Il prit un avion moldus et profita de son voyage pour penser a toutes les choses qu'il ferait a son Casper. Son pays étant éloigné de l'Angleterre, c'était la solution la plus sensée. Transplaner aurais été bien trop épuisant. Une fois arriver là-bas, il prit une chambre dans un hôtel et envoya une lettre a Casper avec son aigle. Casper fut heureux d'entendre que son amoureux était en Angleterre. Il lui envoya une lettre lui expliquant comment se rendre du côté sorcier et où prendre une chambre a Pré-au-Lard. Tyrone suivit donc ses instructions et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent le soir même, Casper ayant fuguer de Pouddlard après le banquet. Ils firent l'amour passionnément toute la nuit. Le lendemain Casper sécha ses cours et ils allèrent main dans la main chercher une potion de conception a la boutique Malefoy. Oui Draco Malefoy s'était lancer dans le commerce de potions. Il était un grand potionniste, c'était lui d'ailleurs qui était a l'origine des potions de conception.

-Bonjour jeunes hommes que puis-je pour vous? Demanda poliment le propriétaire de la boutique

-Nous voudrions une potion de conception s.v.p.! demanda Casper poliment

-Bien que cela ne me regarde pas, vous ne trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu jeune pour penser a avoir un enfant? Demanda suspicieusement Draco

-Je connais votre fils monsieur Malefoy, nous sommes devenus amis, il m'as même avouer son secret vous savez...c'est grâce a ce qui lui arrivé que j'ai pensé a cette solution. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons trouver pour rester ensemble sans que son père ne nous sépare.

-Ah! Tu est donc ce Casper, mon fils m'as parler de toi dans l'une de ces lettres. Tenez prenez cette potion, je vous l'offre gratuitement. J'espère que ç'a va marcher pour vous. Vous savez, la potion n'est pas infaillible. Quand sera venu le moment, buvez cette potion au complet, juste avant de vous accoupler elle fera effet immédiatement. Au bout de trois jours, aller voir une infirmière ou sinon vous pouvez si vous le désirer, prendre cette potion test de grossesse. Si le test est positif, une lueur verte sortira de votre ventre Si il est négatif. alors la lueur sera rouge. Si c'est le cas, revenez me voir et je vous donnerais une autre potion.

-Merci monsieur Malefoy

-Ça me fait plaisir et passez un bon moment...rajouta Draco en les saluant malicieusement

Ils saluèrent le père de Scorpius et s'en allèrent manger un petit quelque chose en tête à tête. Une fois rentrer dans la chambre louer par Casper aux trois balais. Ils prirent un bain ensemble se caressant et s'embrassant amoureusement. Trop exciter, ils finirent par sortir de la baignoire, Casper pris la potion et l'avala et ils purent ensuite laisser libre cours a leurs envies. Ils firent l'amour amoureusement comme jamais.

Pendant le mois qui suivit les deux amants se retrouvèrent souvent. Au bout de quelques jours, ils apprirent que la potion avait fonctionner. Casper attendait un heureux évènement. Il partagea sa joie avec son amour et avec Scorpius qu'il mis au courant, lui présentant du même coup celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

-Je suis si heureux pour vous deux. Tyrone, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

-Moi également. C'est un peu grâce a toi que nous nous sommes retrouver. J'aimerais te dire merci.

-Mais je n'est rien fait.

-Moi et Tyrone avons décider de nous unir ici. Son père ne pourra rien faire quand il verra que j'attends un enfant avec son fils et que nous nous sommes marier.

-J'espère que ç'a va marcher, sinon vous savez que vous êtes tout les deux bienvenue dans notre second domicile en France.

-Merci, dis, tu viendra a notre mariage? Tu pourrais être mon témoin? Qu'en dis-tu?

-Vraiment? Oh oui! Ç'a me ferait plaisir et puis j'avoue que ça me changerais beaucoup les idées. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être! Mais dis-moi, ton père est au courant que vous allez vous marier?

-Quand il est venu nous voir, il était en colère parce qu'il avais reçu une lettre de la directrice qui lui disait que je séchais mes cours. Alors il m'as envoyer un hibou et je lui ai demander de venir me voir a l'auberge. Quand il a vu Tyrone il s'est demander ce qu'il faisait ici loin de son pays. Nous lui avons expliquer notre situation, notre histoire. Au début il l'a mal pris, parce que son petit garçon ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela, même si il se doutait de quelque chose. Il nous as ensuite dit qu'il acceptait notre union en autant que Tyrone prenne soin de moi. Il m'as promis de ne rien dire au père de Tyrone pour le moment puisqu'ils sont toujours en contact pour le travail.

Le jour du mariage arriva. Les deux jeunes hommes se marièrent secrètement, les deux seuls témoins étant le père de Casper et Scorpius. Celui-ci était émotif, surement a cause de ses hormones. Il pleurait de joie pour les deux amoureux rêvant qu'un jour, il se marierait lui aussi avec celui qu'il aimait. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut le temps pour les deux jeunes mariés de partir pour le pays de Tyrone. Scorpius les embrassa chaleureusement en leur souhaitant d'être heureux tout en se promettant de garder contact par courrier. Un matin, Scorpius décida de partir a son tour, n'étant plus capable assistez a ses cours, certains étant dangereux dans son état. Le blond alla voir l'infirmière et lui annonça qu'il quittait Pouddlard pour retourner chez-lui. L'infirmière l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de la directrice puisqu'il fallait la permission de celle-ci pour pouvoir quitter Pouddlard. La directrice déjà au courant de sa grossesse lui donna son accord. Scorpius quitta donc Pouddlard et rentra chez lui par cheminée en compagnie de son père qui était venu le chercher laissant derrière lui son cœur et une lettre sur son lit pour dire adieux a celui qu'il aimait.

A suivre...


	4. Le seul et unique amour d'Albus Potter

**Le glory-hole de Pouddlard**

**Disclaimmer: Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling...**

**Rating: M :** Attention cet fanfiction ne convient a tout les publics car elle contient des scènes de sexualité explicite qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Donc 18 ans et plus! Homophobes s'abstenir!

et pour tout les autres...bonne lecture!

**Review:** Merci a anitadraz qui m'as laisser une fois de plus une review ainsi qu'a ceux qui ont rajouter mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs alertes. Pour finir, j'aimerais avouer quelque chose a Marla Bouffon il manque quelque chose a son commentaire...elle me souhaite et je cite ''Bonne continuation miss'' et bien j'aimerais enlever un ''S'' a ''miss" et rajouter ''Ter'' ce qui ferais plutôt ''Mister''.Bien oui, je suis un gars...lol Surprise! Et pour ceux qui se pose des question...non je ne suis pas une fille qui est devenu un gars. Je suis vraiment un gars avec le service trois pièces. Bon, après cette montée de lait (quoi que dans mon cas ce serait plutôt une montée de sp...enfin vous doutez bien de quoi!). J'aimerais souhaitez a tous une bonne lecture et sentez vous bien libre de laissez un petit commentaire

**Chapitre 4: Le seul et unique amour d'Albus Potter**

Albus avait depuis quelques semaines une copine. Ambrosia était une jolie fille. Cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, elle avait tout pour plaire. Elle lui plaisait bien même si il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle. Un peu collante, elle n'hésitait pas a suivre partout son nouveau petit copain. Elle lui donnait des petits baisers pendant les cours. Le pelotait devant tout le monde pendant le banquet au grand dam d'Albus qui lui suppliait de se calmer. Elle faisait tout pour l'exciter. Une chose était sûre, elle le désirait. C'est ainsi qu'un soir, elle l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide et lui sauta littéralement dessus.

-Oh! Albus chéri, je voudrais que tu me fasse l'amour, j'ai tellement envie de toi...prend ma virginité, je veux que tu sois le premier avoua t-elle rempli de désir

-Quoi? Tu est sûr? Demanda t-il surpris par l'assaut

-Oh oui...je te désire tellement...continua t-elle en l'embrassant partout et en lui caressant le torse avec ses mains

-Tu sais, c'est important ta première fois, tu est sûr de vouloir faire cela avec moi? Demanda Albus soucieux

-Oh oui...j'en suis sûr. Laisse-moi te donner un avant goût...Elle descendis le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de son copain et pris le sexe de celui-ci en main. Elle donna des coups de langue maladroitement sur le sexe, léchant le gland. Elle essayait vainement d'exciter son copain, mais celui-ci restait mou.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Tu n'est pas exciter? Tu n'aime pas te faire sucer? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix enjôleuse

-Hum...je suis juste un peu nerveux...avoua Albus rouge comme une tomate voyant qu'il n'était pas exciter du tout.

-Oh trop mignon...essaie de te détendre, je ne vais pas te manger...ou presque...je veux seulement te goûter...dit-elle avec un air pervers

Albus essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, se concentrant sur les sensations de cette langue sur son sexe. En fermant les yeux, il repensa tout a coup a Scorpius qui suçait si bien et le faisait jouir a tout coup. Son sexe se mit au garde a vous aussitôt et une bouche se mit a le sucer. Malheureusement en ouvrant les yeux, il ne vit pas Scorpius qui le suçait mais bien sa petite copine. Alors il la regarda et s'imagina Scorpius a la place et c'est ainsi qu'il réussit a maintenir son érection. Elle le suçait d'une façon tout a fait correcte. Visiblement, elle était peut-être vierge mais elle avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Son plaisir commençait a monter de plus en plus et au bout d'un moment, il éjacula dans sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier

-Oh oui Scorpy! je viens...ahhhhhhhhhhhh! S'écria t-il en tenant la tête de sa copine alors qu'il se vidait dans sa cavité buccale

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? S'écria Ambrosia en recrachant le sperme au sol. Tu viens de m'appeler Scorpy?Demanda mécontente Ambrosia. Tu t'imaginais Scorpius Malefoy pendant que je suçais c'est ç'a? C'est quoi? Je te t'excite pas? Tu est gay? Continua t-elle en colère

-Non ce n'est pas toi dit-il gêner a Ambrosia. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi...je ne sais plus quoi penser...

-Tu est amoureux de lui cela? C'est a lui que tu pensais quand tu fermais les yeux? Lui cria t-elle a en perdre la voix

-Euh...oui! Désolé avoua t-il piteusement en baissant la tête de honte

Ambrosia lui donna alors une claque dans la figure. Une claque qui résonna en écho dans la pièce immense et vide.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant, avoir su, je ne serais jamais sorti avec toi pauvre con. Si je serais toi, je me dépêcherais a aller voir ton copain, j'ai entendu dire par des rumeurs qu'il était parti se marier avec Casper Jackson loin d'ici et qu'il ne reviendrais pas a Pouddlard...s'écria t-elle perfidement le laissant en plan et en partant claquant la porte de toute ses forces.

Albus se réajusta frottant sa joue rougie ou on pouvait voir la trace d'une main et sortit de la pièce. Il décida d'aller faire un tour au bord du lac afin d'être seul et réfléchir a ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit sous l'arbre près du bord de l'eau et se mit a fixer au loin l'horizon. Il se remit a penser aux moments de sexe qu'il avait passer avec Scorpius. A ces moments ou ils était seuls tout les deux, Scorpius qui le regardait avec son sourire heureux comme si il était l'être le plus précieux pour lui. Scorpius qui l'embrassait merveilleusement avant de s'endormir dans le creux de ses bras. Ses souvenirs étant comme flou avec une petite musique larmoyante comme dans un soap américain que je ne nommerais pas...(*The bold and the beautiful)

Hey? Frérot...ç'a va? ç'a n'as pas l'air d'aller? Demanda Lilly qui venait de l'apercevoir

-Hey! Salut petite sœur...disons que ç'a pourrais allez mieux...

-Allons raconte a ta petite sœur chérie tout ce que tu as sur le cœur...en s'assoyant près de lui.

-Pour commencer ma copine viens de me lâcher.

-Pour dire que c'est une grande perte...je le sais...je l'est vu en discuter avec ses copines et elle n'avais pas l'air contente et j'ai bien peur que d'ici demain tout Pouddlard soit au courant. Si tu m'expliquais comment c'est arriver?

-Bon disons que elle a voulu faire quelque chose et que pendant...tu sais...et bien j'ai penser a quelqu'un d'autre et j'ai en quelque sorte...crier son nom...

-Et ce nom?...s'était celui de Scorpius Malefoy ou je me trompe?

-Euh...non...mais comment tu le sais? Oh merde! Cette pétasse est en train de l'avouer a tout Pouddlard! S'écria t-il de panique

-Bien que je sois d'accord avec le terme ''pétasse'' désignant ton ex petite copine. Je dois t'avouer que je l'est deviner tout seul...bon, peut être pas tout seul. Le pas tout seul étant Rose.

-Ah fiou! Je pensais qu'elle l'avait dit a tout le monde...

-Si j'étaie toi, je ne me ferais aucune illusion...elle va probablement le dire a toutes ses amis qui eux vont le dire a tout le monde. Bref! T'est dans la merde. Pour ce qui est de Scorpius...et bien disons que c'était évident qu'il était amoureux de toi sachant qu'il est gay.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il était gay? Il ne l'as jamais dit a personne sauf moi. S'étonna son frère

-Bien, moi et Rose l'avons observés parce qu'on voulais essayer d'apprendre a mieux le connaître vu qu'il était ton ami. Nous l'avons donc observés de loin pendant quelques temps et nous nous sommes aperçu qu'il regardait plus les garçons que les filles. Ensuite, qu'il te regardait avec un regard différent depuis quelques temps. Depuis votre dispute, il te regarde tristement et semble même être malade certains jours. Je crois même qu'il noie son chagrin dans la nourriture car il mange deux fois plus qu'avant.

-Que vais-je faire alors Lilly? Je ne suis pas gay...

-Tu en est bien sûr Al? Tu sais, ce ne serais pas si grave. Ton cerveau te dis surement que tu ne peut pas être gay, mais ton coeur lui? Lui a tu demander? Bat-il très fort quand tu embrasse Scorpius?, se serre de jalousie t-il quand tu le vois discuter avec un autre garçon?

-Oui et oui

-Pense-tu a lui a presque toutes les minutes de la journée? As-tu envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de lui faire l'amour et qu'il t'appartienne seulement a toi?

-oui,oui,oui

-Alors fait tes propres conclusions...mais tu sais, même si tu aime Scorpius et que tu est homo, sache que tu est avant tout mon grand frère et que je t'aimerais toujours quoi qu'il arrive...dit chaleureusement la plus jeune des Potter en serrant son frère dans ses bras affectueusement

-Merci Lilly, je t'aime petite sœur. Je crois que tu as raison...Je crois que je l'aime moi aussi...j'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard!

-Bon! Maintenant je vais te laisser, j'ai promis a Rose de la rejoindre a la bibliothèque.

-Attend!

-Quoi?

-Ambrosia m'as dit que Scorpius allais se marier avec Casper Jackson et qu'ils était partit tout les deux.

-Oh maintenant que tu le dis...je n'est pas vu Scorpius depuis ce matin, ni Casper depuis quelques jours. Tu devrais aller voir dans votre dortoir ou a l'infirmerie peut-être est t-il malade aujourd'hui. Mais je crois qu'elle a surement entendu que des rumeurs.

-Possible. Mais je vais tout de même aller le chercher.

-Bonne chance alors grand frère!

Albus se dépêcha a rentrer au château et se mit presque a courir ayant l'affreux sentiment qu'il était déjà trop tard. Il décida tout d'abord de commencer par aller dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il entra comme un coup de vent dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers le dortoirs des garçons comme si il avait voldemort a ses trousses. Son cœur commença a battre la chamade quand il découvrit sur le lit du blond une lettre lui étant adressé. Il prit la lettre qui lui était adresser et l'ouvrit et s'assit pour pouvoir la lire.

_Cher Al,_

_j'ai décidé de quitter Pouddlard, je ne fais pas cela par pur plaisir, mais parce que je souffre. Je voudrais que tu sache que les moments que nous avons passer a faire l'amour on été pour moi les meilleurs de ma vie. Oui, je dit faire l'amour, parce que pour moi ce n'était pas que des moments de baise sans sentiments. Te sentir en moi était pour moi merveilleux et mes sentiments pour toi se renforçait chaque fois encore plus. Je t'aimais déjà depuis longtemps et je t'aime encore. Je souffre chaque jours en voyant ces filles te tourner autour comme des vautours autour d'une proie. Mais je ne te quitte pas seul. J'emmène avec moi une partie de toi que je vais chérir et aimer toute ma vie dans mon cœur. J'espère un jour me remettre de cette rupture avec toi parce que j'en ai assez de souffrir sans cesse un peu plus chaque jours. Je ne pensais pas que mon père prendrais aussi bien l'annonce de mon homosexualité, mais j'en suis heureux. Il dis d'ailleurs qu'il est préférable pour nous de déménager pour éviter les méchancetés des médias et des sorciers qui seront surement heureux de déverser leurs venin sur notre famille en apprenant que je suis gay. Je vais donc te dire adieux, même si mon cœur saigne d'écrire ces mots. Je te souhaite d'être heureux, de trouver une personne qui fera battre ton cœur aussi fort que toi tu le fais pour le mien. Adieu Al, je t'aime..._

_Scorpius M._

Albus la lettre entre les mains sentit son cœur se serrer et des larmes couler sur ses joues. Le cœur en désordre et surtout en miette, il décida de se confier a son père qui l'avait toujours écouter et bien conseiller. Une fois passé les grilles de Pouddlard, il transplanna chez-lui sans permission, ou il put trouver son père et sa mère qui étaient heureusement en congés cette journée la.

-Albus? mais que fais-tu ici? demanda Ginny étonné de voir son fils a la maison en ce moment

-Papa, maman, j'ai un problème...j'ai besoin de vos conseils et de votre soutien et de vos conseils...demanda Albus toujours en larmes

-Allons, tu sais que tu peut tout nous dire, viens t'asseoir dans le salon et raconte-nous ce que tu as sur le cœur. dis Harry en entrainant son fils vers le salon avec sa main sur son épaule en essayant de le consoler.

-voila...depuis quelques semaines, j'ai fais de nouvelles expériences au niveau...sexuel. Ce qui fait que je me suis remis un peu en question. J'ai vraiment aimé ces moments passé avec cette personne au point même que je me suis demander ce que je ressentais vraiment pour cette personne et ce n'est quand lisant une lettre qu'il m'as laisser que j'ai vraiment compris...je l'aime papa...

-C'est un garçon n'est ce pas Al? demanda Ginny

-Oui maman...je crois que je suis...gay...

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent dans les yeux silencieusement, ne laissant paraître aucun sentiments. Ginny se leva machinalement alors du divan, elle s'approcha du meuble derrière le divan et ouvrit un tiroir dans lequel elle pris quelque chose. Elle refermât le tiroir, alla s'asseoir a côté de son mari et lui donna alors un billet de banque toujours sans parler, un sourire venant flotter sur son visage.

-Ç'a m'apprendre a faire des paris avec toi Harry dit-elle en riant

-Tu vois que j'avais raison...dit Harry tout fier

-Papa?, maman? vous avez fais un gage sur moi? demanda Albus surpris et choqué tout a la fois.

-Oui, mais rassure-toi, nous l'avons fais aussi pour ta sœur et ton frère. C'est un petit jeux que l'on fais tout les deux. On se lance des paris a propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Comme par exemple lors de ta première année nous avons parier dans qu'elle maison tu irais et c'est encore moi qui a remporter la mise.

-Nous t'aimons comme tu est mon chérie et rien ne nous fera changer d'avis. Est ce que ce garçon t'aime comme tu l'aime au moins? demanda Ginny

-Oui maman...il m'aime depuis longtemps, bien avant que je ne découvre mes sentiments pour lui

-Tu sais Albus, Il n'y a rien de mal a aimer un garçon, il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour et si tu aime ce jeune homme alors nous sommes également heureux. Nous voulons seulement moi et ta mère que vous soyez tous heureux toi, ton frère et ta sœur peut importe qui tu aime.

-Alors? Nous le connaissons celui qui fait battre ton cœur? Demanda curieusement Ginny

-Son nom c'est...Scorpius...Scorpius Malefoy

-OK...tient Ginny! dis Harry en tendant le billet

-Ah ah! j'avais raison cette fois, tu vois chérie, je savais bien que je ne rêvais pas quand je le voyais regarder amoureusement Albus quand il est venu passer quelques jours a la maison l'été passée.

-Je suis en train de vous dire que j'aime Scorpius Malefoy et vous, vous pensez a votre stupide pari? ç'a ne vous fais donc rien?

-Écoute Albus, c'est vrai que moi et le père de Scorpius n'étions pas très amis quand nous étions a Pouddlard, mais maintenant nous avons changer et de l'eau a couler sous les ponts depuis. Draco Malefoy est reparti de zéro et a su se refaire un nom pour lui et sa famille en exerçant un métier respectable et ce sans avoir recours a la corruption ou en tirant des cordes au ministère. Il peut être fier de ce qu'il a accompli et je le respecte beaucoup maintenant. Pour ce qui est de Scorpius, il est quelqu'un de bien j'en suis persuadé. Il a passé beaucoup de temps avec toi et il est venu ici souvent. Il est bien élevé et je suis persuadé qu'il n'as pas une once de méchanceté en lui.

-Si vous saviez comme ç'a me soulage que vous prenez tout cela bien.

-Nous sommes heureux si tu est heureux mon chérie dis Ginny en prenant son garçon dans ses bras et en l'embrassant affectueusement. Pourquoi ne va tu pas le rejoindre et lui avouer tes sentiments ? demanda Ginny

-Il est parti...je ne sais pas ou il habite...il a quitter Pouddlard sans me le dire et sans me donner son adresse. Il m'as dis adieux dans sa lettre...je crois qu'il est parti se marier avec quelqu'un d'autres avoua t-il le cœur brisée

-En est-tu bien sûr? Connais tu le nom de cet autre garçon? Demanda Harry

-Oui, son nom est Casper Jackson.

-Ah oui? Je crois que je connais son père il travaille au ministère et effectivement, j'ai entendu dire que son fils unique s'était marier dernièrement

-Oh merlin...

-Veux-tu que nous allions voir au ministère pour avoir plus d'informations? Proposa gentiment Harry

-Oui papa!

Ils se mirent donc en route pour le ministère laissant Ginny préparer le prochain repas. Une fois arriver dans les bureaux du gouvernement sorcier il trouvèrent monsieur Jackson dans son bureau

-Bonjour Larry, je vous présente mon fils Albus Severus

-Ah bonjour monsieur Potter, enchantée de faire votre connaissance jeune homme. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Eh bien mon fils que voici essaie de retrouver l'un de ses amis duquel il n'as aucune nouvelle.

-Ah bon? Ç'a se peut fort bien, mon fils est parti avec son amoureux si rapidement qu'il a peut être oublier de le dire a certaines personnes. Si vous le désirez, je peut vous donner sa nouvelle adresse, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravis de vous revoir. Tenez leurs dit-il en tenant un bout de papier sur lequel il avais inscrit tout ce qui avais a savoir.

-Merci Larry, bonne journée!

-Ce n'est rien...bonne journée a vous aussi et merci d'être passer.

Ils retournèrent tout les deux a la maison ou les attendais une bonne lasagne. Après le souper Albus décida de boucler ses valises et d'aller chercher Scorpius dans ce lointain pays, de lui demander de divorcer de ce Casper Jackson.

-Je te rappelle que tu as des cours a Pouddlard et d'ailleurs, la directrice m'as contacter par cheminée pour me dire que tu avais quitter Pouddlard sans rien dire a personne.

-Mais maman...je l'aime...

-Bon...je suppose qu'on pourra s'arranger avec la directrice pour te faire reprendre les cours que tu as manquer...

-Merci maman

-Ce n'est rien mon bébé. Donc, tu pars ce soir?

-Oui...je veux y aller seul.

-Nous sommes d'accord, mais fait bien attention dans ces avions moldus. Si tu vois qu'il commence a s'écraser transplanne aussitôt.

-Pendant ce temps je vais essayer d'aller parler avec le père de Scorpius

-Merci papa. Il embrassa son père et sa mère et monta préparer ses valises. Quelques minutes plus tard il partit avec sa valise et de l'argent moldu donner par ses parents. Une fois arriver a l'aéroport il paya son voyage et attendit patiemment son heure de départ. Quand le moment fut arriver, il monta dans l'engin et s'assit a sa place entre une grosse madame et un vieil homme puant la peppermint. C'est au bout de quelques heures de voyages qu'il arriva enfin a destination. Il commanda un taxis et donna l'adresse de sa destination. Une fois arriver devant les grilles du palais, il se retrouva devant des gardes.

-Bonjour, je voudrais voir un ami qui est ici, je ne suis pas sûr d'être au bon endroit par contre...je me suis peut -être perdu...son nom est Scorpius Malefoy...

-Quel est votre nom, je vous pris?

-Albus Severus Potter

-Attendez un instant je vous pris, je vais demander a l'intérieur si quelqu'un peut vous recevoir et vous aider

Quelques minutes plus tard...

-Nous sommes désolés, mais il n'y a aucun Scorpius Malefoy ici. Par contre Casper Jackson aimerais vous recevoir. Veuillez-donc me suivre.

Albus suivi le garde a l'intérieur du palais et se mit a observer tout autour de lui. L'endroit était magnifique. On le fit entrer et patienter dans un salon ou on recevait les invités et quelques minutes plus tard Casper fit son entrée avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas a ses côtés

-Albus Potter, je suis surpris te re trouver ici? Mais tout d'abord laisse-moi te présenter mon mari Tyrone et accessoirement prince de ce royaume...

-Euh...enchantée dit Albus en serrant la main du prince en question.

-Je te sens un peu perdu...observa Casper en regardant son interlocuteur

-A vrai dire...un peu, je croyais que tu t'était marier avec Scorpius...avoua Albus perdu se posant des questions

-Ah bon? Ou as-tu appris cela? Demanda Casper étonné d'apprendre cela

-A Pouddlard il y avais des rumeurs qui disait que tu t'étais marier avec Scorpius.

-Faut pas toujours croire les rumeurs tu sais...et puis Scorpius n'aime que toi, tu devrais le savoir.

-Je ne crois pas que dans son état, il puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs...rajouta Tyrone

-Tyrone...il ne le sais pas...gronda Casper avec reproche

-Oups! Pardon!

-De quel état? Qu'est ce qu'il a Scorpius? Il est malade? Commença a s'inquiéter Albus devenant blanc. Il va mourir? s'inquiéta Albus

-Bon, je suppose que je devrais te le dire même si Scorpius va surement m'en vouloir par la suite...il ne va pas mourir, n'y rien de tout cela. Il est seulement comme moi...enceint.

-QUOI?

-Enceint...tu sais quand deux personnes font l'amour et qui ensuite ont des enfants.

-Arrête pour me prendre pour un idiot je sais parfaitement ce que veux dire enceint, merci. Par contre je sais aussi que les hommes ne peuvent pas porter d'enfants.

-C'est là que tu te trompe mon cher, depuis quelques années le père de Scorpius a développer une potion pour que les hommes puissent avoir des enfants. Puis si tu ne me crois pas regarde dit-il en soulevant sa chemise. On pouvait voir un petit bedon signe de grossesse.

-Tu veux dire que Scorpius a pris une potion lorsque nous avons fait l'amour? Demanda Albus

-Non, moi j'en ai pris une, mais Scorpius n'en a jamais eu besoin. Vous avez tout les deux réussi un exploit en créant une vie magiquement sans potion.

-Ou est t'il maintenant? Je veux le voir...est t'il ici avec toi? Demanda t'il rapidement en se levant du divan dans lequel il était assis.

-Non, il n'est pas ici, mais je sais ou il habite, je peut te donner son adresse mais auparavant j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose.

-quoi?

-L'aime tu? Parce que si tu me réponds non, je ne te donne pas l'adresse, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore plus que maintenant.

-Je l'aime de tout mon cœur...mais j'avoue qu'avoir un enfant est un peu inattendu, j'ai seulement besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

-Bien alors je vais te donner sa nouvelle adresse et donnez nous de vos nouvelles je veux tout savoir. Une dernière chose...si jamais tu fais souffrir Scorpius, je te jure de venir t'étrangler fils du survivant ou non.

-Je vais prendre soin de lui, tu n'aura pas besoin de venir m'étrangler. Merci pour l'adresse et finalement, je dois dire que tu est un bon gars...maintenant je dois retourner en Angleterre pour annoncer cela a mes parents. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir quand ils vont apprendre qu'ils vont devenir grands-parents et moi un père...

-Maintenant laisse-nous t'aider une dernière fois. Tyrone voudrais t'offrir d'utiliser l'un des jet pour ton voyage de retour.

-Pour vrai, merlin! C'est généreux de votre part

-Si ç'a peut rendre Scorpius heureux alors je suis content pour vous deux. Rajouta Tyrone

Les deux jeunes mariés accompagnèrent Albus jusqu'à l'aire d'embarcation et dirent au revoir a leur invité. Albus se retrouva de retour en Angleterre en très peu de temps a la surprise de ses parents qui ne l'attendais que le lendemain ou le surlendemain.

-Que s'est t-il passé? Tu est déjà revenu? Ou est Scorpius? Demanda sa mère

-Il n'était pas là-bas. Mais il y avais Casper Jackson et son mari qui n'était pas Scorpius. Il m'ont offert d'utiliser un jet pour mon voyage de retour. Casper m'as cependant donner l'adresse de Scorpius.

-Pendant que tu n'étais pas la, j'ai essayer de parler avec Draco Malefoy, mais sa boutique est fermée pour une durée indéterminé et il n'y a personne au manoir Malefoy. J'ai interrogé quelques personnes et j'ai pu apprendre qu'il était déménagé avec son fils en France, mais je n'est pas réussi a avoir l'adresse.

-Heureusement Casper me l'as donner. J'ai aussi appris quelque chose d'autres, ç'a risque de ne pas vous plaire, j'en ai bien peur...

-Allons, tu peux tout nous dire, tu le sais bien...

-Bon, comme vous voulez...Scorpius attend un enfant de moi avoua d'un coup Albus

-...

-...

-Euh papa? Maman? Vous avez compris ce que je viens de vous dire?

-Par merlin Harry...nous allons devenir grands-parents dit encore sous le choc Ginny

-Un enfant Potter-Malefoy...tu imagine...Lucius Malefoy dois se retourner dans sa tombe ajouta Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

-HAHAHAHA! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de Ron quand il va l'apprendre, il va en faire une syncope! Rajouta t-elle en riant

-HAHAHAHA! Merlin tu as raison, il faudra immortaliser ce moment...continua son mari en se joignant au fou rire de sa femme

-PAPA! MAMAN! STOP! Cria Albus rouge de colère

-Bien quoi mon chérie? Qui a t-il?

-Euh allô? je vais devenir papa...a 17 ans.

-C'est un peu jeune, mais si le bébé est en santé alors nous sommes heureux.

-Tu imagine le beau bébé mon chérie. Oh! Comme je suis contente...

-Je me demande cependant si Draco Malefoy sait qui est le second père...

-Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il l'ignore.

-Bon, alors voilà ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons aller tout les trois voir les Malefoy en France. Parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que serait capable de faire Draco Malefoy quand il apprendra tout cela.

Ils se préparèrent et Harry pris son épouse et son fils et ils transplannèrent pour arriver en France devant les grilles d'un joli manoir chaleureux. Harry sonna et un elfe fit son apparition quelques secondes plus tard.

-Que désirez-vous? demanda l'elfe

-Mon nom est Harry Potter, voici ma femme et mon fils, nous désirons une rencontre avec ton maître Draco Malefoy

-Alfie revient dans quelques secondes

L'elfe disparu et deux minutes plus tard les grilles s'ouvrirent. Harry et sa famille marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée ou les attendais Draco Malefoy en personne.

-Potter? que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? je vois que tu as emmener ta chère épouse et l'un de tes fils...

-Nous venons te voir parce que nous devons discuter de quelque chose d'important avec toi qui risque de changer notre vie a tous.

-Ah bon? Et ç'a me concerne?

-Oui, ç'a concerne nous, nos familles, ton fils et ton fils.

-Bon, veuillez me suivre, j'avoue que tu m'intrigue Potter. Nous allons prendre le thé au salon et discutez de tout cela.

Draco les emmena dans un grand salon simple et bien décoré. Il fit asseoir ses invités et leur servi une tasse de thé.

-Bon je vous écoute, alors parler.

-Écoute Malefoy, je ne sais trop comment t'annoncer cela...mais euh...j'imagine que tu savais que nos deux fils était amis n'est ce pas?

-Oui bien sûr, depuis le temps...d'ailleurs Albus est venu souvent a la maison.

-Mais j'imagine que ton fils ne t'as jamais dis qu'il était amoureux du miens et qu'ils avait coucher ensemble

-Écoute Potter, je ne suis pas idiot. Mon fils ne me l'as jamais dis mais je savais parfaitement qu'il était amoureux du tient.

-J'imagine donc que tu sais qui est le second père du bébé que ton fils porte?

-Je m'en doutais et franchement ç'a m'est égal. Un bébé est un bébé. Il ne devrait pas avoir a souffrir des querelles et des vieilles rivalités entres les familles sorcières. J'espère Potter que nous nous comprenons sur ce point

-Parfaitement. Je suis totalement en accord avec cela. Serais t-il possible que mon fils s'entretienne avec le tiens , je crois que mon fils a besoin de lui parler et de lui avouer quelque chose d'important

-Ah bon? Et qu'elle est cette chose?

-Je veux lui dire que je l'aime et je n'aimerais que lui. Je veux avoir cet enfant avec lui. Je veux vivre avec lui tout les jours de ma vie. J'ai été idiot de ne pas m'apercevoir avant que je l'aimais. J'avais de la misère a m'accepter, mais j'ai compris qu'il était mon âme sœur et que je l'aimais.

-Si vous saviez comment vous avez fait souffrir mon fils unique...je m'inquiète pour lui, il est malheureux, j'ai peur qu'il perde le bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il dépérisse encore plus qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Je ne permettrais a personne de faire souffrir encore plus mon unique fils, depuis la mort de mon épouse il est la seule personne qui me reste a chérir dans ce bas monde.

-Je vous en pris, laissez-moi lui parler...

-Je l'aime monsieur Malefoy, je veux prendre soin de lui, l'aimer lui et vivre longtemps avec lui notre amour au grand jour.

-Bien, maintenant que je suis rassurer sur ce point. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu va faire pendant la grossesse de Scorpius.

-Je vais lâcher mes études a Pouddlard

-Il est hors de question que tu lâche tes études Albus! S'écria d'indignation sa mère

-Écoute jeune homme, ne lâche pas tes études tu as presque fini. De son côté Scorpius va continuer ses études avec un professeur particulier que j'ai engager. Cependant, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu vienne ici pendant les fins de semaines le plus souvent possible afin de soutenir Scorpius pendant sa grossesse. Dans les derniers jours de sa grossesse tu pourra arrêter tes cours et venir l'assistez pour l'accouchement. Tu pourrais peut être même l'emmener dans ta famille un peu après tout ce sera un enfant Malefoy-Potter

-Non ce sera Potter-Malefoy dis Harry pour contrarier Draco

-Et en quel honneur, c'est mon fils qui porte l'enfant de ton garçon s'indigna l'aristocrate

-Et puis? C'est quand même mon fils le second père répliqua Harry

-Et ç'a recommence...dis Ginny exaspéré. Pendant que ton père et Malefoy se chicanent essaie de trouver Scorpius, je suis sûre que tu est impatient de lui parler

-Oui maman, bonne idée, essaie tout de même de les calmer. Je ne voudrais pas a avoir a expliquer que nos deux pères s'entretuent dans le salon

-J'aimerais bien mais je crois qu'il sont bien parti pour continuer encore bien longtemps. Que veux-tu, ce sont de vrais enfants parfois.

Albus grimpa rapidement les marches jusqu'au second étage, son cœur battant d'excitation de retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Il écouta a travers chaque portes et les ouvris tous une a une. Arriver enfin devant la bonne porte il pris son courage a deux mains et frappa a la porte.

-Papa...sniff!...laisse-moi un peu seul s'il te plait...répondis la voix de Scorpius entrecouper de chagrin

Albus ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit et s'avança jusqu'au lit ou le garçon qui faisait battre son cœur, pleurait toute les larmes de son corps dans ses oreillers. Il posât sa main sur l'épaule du blond et dit alors

-Sèche tes pleurs Scorpius, c'est moi...Al!

-Al? Mais...que fais-tu ici, tu est supposé être a Pouddlard...dis Scorpius en sursautant et en s'écriant de surprise

-Je suis la maintenant et c'est tout ce qui importe...je veux être avec toi Scorpius. Je t'aime. Je m'excuse de m'être disputer avec toi. A ce moment là, je n'était pas prêt a accepter que mon cœur n'aime que toi. Je sais que tu attend notre enfant mon amour et je veux être là pour toi et lui. Je veux vivre ta grossesse avec toi...tu sais Scorpius...ta lettre m'as briser le cœur...mais c'est comme cela que j'ai réaliser que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime Scorpius...lui avoua encore une fois t-il séchant les larmes de son amour et en l'embrassant amoureusement.

A Suivre...

***The bold and the beautiful** étant ici (au Québec) connu sous le nom de **Tops Modèles** ou encore **Amour,gloire et beauté **en France. Bien oui j'écoute ç'a...lol


	5. Une nouvelle et grande famille

**Le glory-hole de Pouddlard**

**Disclaimmer: Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages de l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent a J.K. Rowling...**

**Rating: M :** Attention cet fanfiction ne convient a tout les publics car elle contient des scènes de sexualité explicite qui pourrait choquer certains lecteurs. Donc 18 ans et plus! Homophobes s'abstenir!

et pour tout les autres...bonne lecture!

**Review:** Merci a tout ceux qui m'ont laisser une review ainsi qu'a ceux qui ont rajouter cette histoire dans leurs alertes.

**Commentaires:** Voici enfin le dernier épisode de cet histoire. J'espère que vous aller l'apprécier. Vous pourrez découvrir dans ce chapitre plusieurs choses qui je l'espère vous surprendrons quand même un peu. Vous pourrez apprendre en autre le secret que Charlie Wesley cache a toute sa famille depuis 22 ans. Ne manquez pas également l'épilogue qui vous apprendra ce qui est arriver au fameux glory-hole de Pouddlard. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir la suite. Bonne lecture a tous!

**Chapitre 5: Une nouvelle et grande famille**

C'est par un beau matin que le bébé décida de venir au monde. Albus resta auprès de son amoureux pendant tout le temps de l'accouchement, lui tenant la main tout en l'encourageant. L'accouchement se passa merveilleusement bien et c'est ainsi qu'après plusieurs heures de souffrances, de larmes et des cris de douleurs. Que les heureux parents purent accueillir un mignon petit garçon qui prénommèrent Yolan Potter Malefoy. Alors qu'ils était seuls tout les deux pendant un moment, ils prirent le temps d'observer le jeune enfant qui sommeillait entres ses deux parents. Le bébé avait quelques cheveux pâles sur la tête, les yeux des Potter, un mignon petit nez qui ressemblait a celui des Malefoy. Pour eux, il était une merveille.

-Je suis tellement heureux Scorpius, il est parfait...dit Albus en caressant de son doigt les petits cheveux de son fils.

-Oui...il est magnifique...oh Albus, je t'aime tant lui avoua t-il en l'embrassant amoureusement

-Moi aussi Scorpi! Je t'aime!...mon amour?

-Oui Al?

-J'ai quelque chose a te demander? Dit Albus d'un air sérieux

-A oui? Vas-y je t'céoute...

-Tu sais, je suis heureux avec toi et notre fils, mais tu sais ce qui me rendrais encore plus heureux? Lui demanda t'il en le regardant dans les yeux amoureusement. C'est si tu acceptais de te marier avec moi. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes mais ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne crois pas que je vais le renssentir pour quelqu'un d'autre un jour. Je t'aime et je crois que j'ai trouvé en toi mon âme soeur.

-Pour vrai? Demanda Scorpius surpris les larmes aux yeux. Tu veux te marier avec moi? Oh Albus...oui...mon amour...je t'aime...s'écria t'il de joie en embrassant son fiancé tout en prenant soin de tenir leur bébé. Je crois que toi aussi tu est mon âme soeur et je t'aimerais toujours.

_Toc!toc!toc!_

-Alors on peut rentrer? Demanda Ginny impatiente de devoir attendre des minutes de plus avant de pouvoir voir le nouveau née.

-Oui, vous pouvez entrez voir notre petit chérie

-Bien...bon venez tout le monde...on peut rentrer...dit Ginny a tout ceux qui attendais a l'extérieur.

Aussitôt une foule s'entassa dans la chambre qui heureusement était assez grande pour pouvoir acceuillir tout ceux qui était venu leur rendre visite. Il y avais les parents d'Albus, son frère et sa sœur. Le père de Scorpius. Ronald Wesley, sa femme Hermionne et leurs enfants ainsi que quelques membres de la famille Wesley. Tous ensemble, ils s'extasièrent devant la petite merveille qu'était l'enfant née d'un amour entre un Potter et un Malefoy. Oui, Albus Potter était vraiment heureux. Il avait un magnifique fiancé duquel il était follement amoureux. Ils était tout les deux, nouveaux parents d'un joli petit garçon. Pour compléter le tout, Il était heureux de constater que son père s'entendait plutôt bien finalement avec Draco. Bon, c'est vrai que parfois il arrivait qu'Ils se lancent encore quelques piques mais rien de bien méchant juste pour agacer l'autre ce qui les faisait bien rire au bout du compte. Par contre avec oncle Ron ç'a avais été un peu difficile...Il s'était évanoui dès qu'il avais appris que l'un de fils de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur attendais un enfant avec le fils Malefoy. Il s'en rappelait encore comme si c'était hier...

**Flash-back**

-QUOIIIII?

-Oui Ron tu as bien entendu...Albus attend un enfant avec Scorpius Malefoy, le fils de Draco...lui répéta Harry sérieusement

...BOOOOOOM!

-Harry, t'est-je déjà dit que tu manquais parfois de tact? Dit Hermionne d'un air blasé

-Bah! Tu sais moi et le tact, sa fait deux...répondit avec humour Harry

-J'ai cru remarquer...bon!...Ron chérie...dit-elle en essayant de réveiller son mari en lui donnant quelques claques sur la joue...réveille-toi...Allez...

-Hein...Mionne? Qu'est ce qui m'est arriver? Demanda Ron perdu

-Tu t'est évanoui Ron...

-J'ai cru entendre Harry dire que Albus allait avoir un bébé avec un Malefoy...

-Tu as bien entendu chéri...

-...Merlin! Mais ou s'en va le monde? Se plaignis t-il d'un ton désespéré

-Bon, allez...reviens en chérie!. Les vieilles querelles devrait être chose du passé. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant, nous sommes des gens civilisés et j'aimerais que tu fasse un effort d'accepter qu'Albus aime Scorpius. Dans l'avenir nous allons surement devoir côtoyer Draco également puisqu'il est le père de Scorpius.

-Tu aime vraiment ce garçon Albus? Demanda Ron

-Oui oncle Ron, je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

-Alors je vais faire des efforts, mais c'est bien parce que tu est le fils de ma sœur et de Harry

-Merci oncle Ron.

**Fin du flash back**

De son côté, Scorpius était allongé dans son lit observant les visiteurs qui se passait son bébé tout en l'admirant. Il était vraiment comblé en cette journée. Albus l'avait demander en mariage. Ce qu'il n'espérait pas aussi tôt. Il était vraiment heureux. Il observa son père. Lui aussi était heureux. Il souriant plus qu'avant. Il discutait avec Hermionne Wesley avec qui il était devenu amis. A vrai dire, son père s'était plutôt bien intégrer dans sa belle-famille. Quelques semaines avant l'accouchement alors qu'ils était tous réunis, Scorpius ainsi que toute la famille appris une nouvelle pour le moins...choquante et surtout surprenante...il s'en rappelait encore...

**Flash-back**

Les convives discutait entre eux joyeusement tout en dégustant le fabuleux souper préparer par Ginny. Draco Malefoy lui n'arrêtait pas d'observer le jeune garçon qui était assis aux côtés de Charlie Wesley. Romuald Wesley était le fils de 22 ans de Charlie. Comme tout les Wesley, il avait les cheveux roux mais ce qui l'avait frapper chez-lui s'était que celui-ci avait des yeux couleur acier ressemblant étrangement a ceux des Malefoy.

-Charlie, je ne savais pas que tu avais un garçon...dit Draco en s'adressant a Charlie

-Oui, c'est le bonheur de ma vie et ma fierté.

-Il a les cheveux roux des Wesley, mais ce qui le rend différent, ce sont ces yeux. Il doit les tenir de sa mère j'imagine...

-C'est a dire que...

-Charlie a lui même porter son enfant. Compléta Hermionne a la place de Charlie

-Ah bon? Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu avais fais appel a une mère porteuse parce qu'il y a une vingtaine d'années lorsque nous nous sommes vus et que nous avons discuter, tu m'avais fais part de ton désir d'avoir des enfants et que tu pensais a faire appel a une mère porteuse parce que tu étais homosexuel et que dans ce temps les potions de grossesse que j'ai mise au point n'existait pas encore. D'ailleurs c'est un peu grâce a toi que j'ai crée cette potion tu sais. Je me disais que je pourrais aider des personnes comme toi ou des couples de même sexe a avoir des enfants. Aider des gens d'une famille comme la mienne qui sont obliger de fournir un héritier pour continuer leurs lignés et qui sont obliger de se marier avec une femme ou un homme alors qu'ils sont homosexuels.

-C'est exact, je t'est effectivement dit cela. Mais je n'est pas eu besoin de le faire puisque je suis tomber enceint après avoir fait l'amour avec un de mes amants. Mais pour répondre a ta première question...Romuald a effectivement les yeux de son père. dit Charlie en rougissant et en détournant les yeux et jouant avec nervosité avec son col de chemise

-Euh ç'a va papa? Demanda Romuald qui observait son père qui se comportait bizarrement face a cet homme.

-Oui, oui...

-Alors comme ç'a vous vous connaissez toi et mon frère? Demanda Ron curieusement a Draco

-Oui, il y a de cela environs bah...une vingtaine d'années, nous nous sommes rencontrer lors de l'un de mes voyages d'affaires. Je cherchais des ingrédients pour mes potions et j'avais besoin de trouver des cornes de dragons, de la peau, un cœur et un foie et on m'a conseiller alors de m'entretenir avec Charlie qui a accepter de me recevoir. Nous nous sommes tout de suite bien entendu, nous avons discuter de pleins de choses. Jamais, je n'aurais penser m'entendre aussi bien avec un Wesley. Bref, je suis resté la-bas quelques jours et ensuite il a fallu que je reparte. Nous nous sommes perdu de vu par la suite. J'ai essayer de lui envoyer un hibou mais je n'est plus eu jamais de nouvelles. Ensuite je me suis marier avec Astoria et nous avons eu Scorpius.

-J'ai cru préférable de couper tout contact avec toi, tu avais une fiancée qui t'attendais ici et je ne désirais pas poursuivre notre relation...je...

-Wooo wooo wooo...attend une minute, j'ai manquer quelque chose...ou je crois comprendre que vous avez coucher ensemble? Malefoy tu est...gay? Demanda Ron blanc comme un drap

-Oui Wesley nous avons coucher ensemble et puis? Je suis bisexuel si tu veux savoir...oui, je me suis marier avec Astoria par convenance, même si je l'est sincèrement aimer par la suite. Ç'a te dérange peut-être? Répliqua Draco en jetant un regard qui envoya des éclairs a Ron.

-Oh merde...dit-il devenant encore plus blanc en observant tour a tour Romuald, Charlie et Draco.

-Chérie...assis-toi et calme-toi...lui ordonna Hermionne en essayant de calmer son mari

-Mais Mionne...tu ne comprend pas...mon frère a coucher avec Draco Malefoy...s'écria t-il d'un air catastrophé son visage passant au vert

-Merci Ronald...j'avais bien compris et tout le monde ici également répliqua t-elle sèchement

-JE TE DIS QUE TU COMPREND PAS...s'écria t-il d'un air hystérique

-RONALD WESLEY BAISSE LE TON ET CALME-TOI! SINON J'EN CONNAIS UN QUI VA COUCHER SUR LE DIVAN DU SALON CE SOIR...

-Mais mionne chérie...lui répondit-il piteusement

-Il n'y a pas de mais mionne qui tienne, je te pris de te calmer lui ordonna son épouse sévèrement

-Bon, mais je vais me calmer quand nous saurons qui est le deuxième père de Romuald...dit-il avec un air boudeur et les bras croisés

-Allons Ron, tu sais bien que Charlie n'as jamais voulu nous dire qui était le deuxième père et je ne vois pas pourquoi il le ferais ce soir...essaya de raisonnez Hermionne

-Moi, je crois qu'il devrait nous le dire...surtout que je crois savoir qui est le deuxième père de Romuald...et cette personne est parmi nous...n'est ce pas Charlie? Lui demanda t-il d'un air victorieux

-Oui avoua t-il en regardant dans les yeux Draco Malefoy en essayant de lui faire passer un message

Aussitôt la tablé cessa de parler, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler...

-Charlie? C'est moi...le

-Papa? C'est lui mon...

dirent d'une même voix Romuald et Draco.

-Oui, Romuald, Draco est ton second père lâcha t-il dans un soupir en sentant le poids sur ses épaules s'évaporer après avoir garder ce secret pour lui pendant toutes ces années

-JE LE SAVAIS, JE LE SAVAIS, JE LE...BOOOOOOOM! S'écroula Ron en tournant de l'œil et en réalisant qu'il avais raison

-Bon...encore...dit Hermionne en levant les yeux en l'air décourager

-Mais pourquoi ne m'as tu jamais rien dis? Lui demanda Draco sous le choc n'en revenant tout simplement pas

-J'avais peur que tu m'enlève mon fils, tu viens d'une famille riche et moi d'une famille pauvre. Puis tu était fiancé a cette fille. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ton mariage, j'ai cru comprendre que tu l'aimais.

-Oui c'est vrai j'aimais ma femme et je la respectais. Mais je ne t'aurais jamais enlever ton fils. Ma famille était effectivement riche, mais la tienne a toujours eu une richesse que nous n'avions pas. Tu as eu plusieurs frères et sœurs alors que moi j'étaie fils unique. J'aurais aimer avoir un frère ou une sœur. Tu sais, je l'aurais accueilli a bras ouvert et je suis sûr que ma femme aurais fais de même. J'ai toujours voulu avoir plusieurs enfants, mais Astoria n'as pu que m'en donner un. Malgré tout, je ne le regrette pas, car j'aime mon fils. Je suis content d'apprendre que j'en ai un deuxième. J'espère que nous aurons la chance d'apprendre a mieux nous connaitre Romuald. Si tu le veux bien...

-Écoutez...je suis un peu surpris d'apprendre que vous êtes mon deuxième père...mais je veux bien apprendre a vous connaître. Vous et votre fils. J'ai toujours rêver d'avoir un petit frère...ce qui veut dire aussi que je vais devenir oncle d'ici peu...

**Fin du flash back**

Scorpius souria a ce souvenir. Il était content de faire parti de cette belle et merveilleuse famille. Les invités une fois partit. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois ensemble. Le lendemain, il eut son congé de l'hôpital et ils purent rentrer dans leur toute nouvelle maison. Un cadeau de leur deux pères qui avait payer moitié moitié la demeure. Quelques semaines plus tard, Scorpius fut heureux de retrouver un corps normal, lui qui s'était sentit comme un béluga dans les derniers mois de sa grossesse. Un jour, il reçut une lettre de son ami Casper. Celui-ci avait accoucher d'un garçon lui aussi. Les deux parents était heureux et lui firent la promesse de venir avec leur bébé a leur mariage a lui et Albus. C'est ainsi que quelques semaines plus tard eu lieu le mariage de nos deux amoureux. Dans une magnifique cérémonie touchante. Scorpius et Albus se marièrent devant tout leurs amis et leurs familles. Ginny pleurait d'émotions de voir son petit bébé se marier. Harry était heureux pour son fils. Draco lui souriait en tenant la main de Charlie. Les deux avait décidé d'essayer d'être ensemble. Romuald lui, était accompagner de sa petite amie du moment. Il était content de voir que son père avait trouver quelqu'un a aimer. Casper et Tyrone était là eux aussi avec leur petit bébé qui tétait son biberon. Un beau grand bébé mulâtre avec des yeux magnifiques. Ils était heureux tout les deux et espérait qu'il en serait de même pour les nouveaux mariés. Lors de la réception qui suivit le mariage, tout les invités s'amusèrent comme des fous. Ils fêtèrent l'union des familles Potter-Wesley-Malefoy en une seule et grande famille. Fini les siècles de querelles et de rivalités. Quand vint le temps de partir en voyage de noce, le couple laissa le bébé a une Ginny toute contente de câliner le petit trésor. Ils embrassèrent tout le monde et partirent avec leurs bagages vers leurs destination de voyage. Pendant deux semaine, il se reposèrent, profitèrent de la vie et firent l'amour presque tout le temps. Les temps de pause étant ceux pour aller prendre une douche, se nourrir et aller aux toilettes. C'est ainsi qu'a leur retour de voyage, quelques semaines après. Chacun appris qu'il attendais un bébé de l'autre et ce, sans potions encore une fois. Le fait d'être des âmes sœurs et d'avoir un fort héritage magique pouvait vraiment faire des petits miracles parfois...et probablement d'être un Malefoy en y repensant bien. A quelques jours d'intervalles naquirent quelques mois plus tard Selena Potter Malefoy et Solarus Potter Malefoy. Albus ayant porter Selena, une joli petite fille aux cheveux sombres ayant les traits délicats de son deuxième père. Scorpius lui ayant porter Solarus un jeune magnifique garçon aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux traits des Potter.

**Épilogue**

Quelques années plus tard...

Ridge était un élève de sixième année bien curieux. Il avais trouver une pièce ou il y avais un trou dans le mur, ne sachant pas trop a quoi il servait il fit des recherches partout mais ne trouva rien. C'est un jour par hasard, alors qu'il était dans une toilette moldu, qu'il vit un trou rond dans la cabine ressemblant étrangement a celui qu'il y avais dans ce mur a Pouddlard. Il demanda a quelqu'un ce que ce trou faisait la. L'homme lui répondis alors:

-C'est un glory-hole mon chou, les hommes mettent leurs pénis et l'autre côté un autre homme le suce. Si tu veux je te montre comme ç'a marche dit il en se tâtant l'entrejambe et en le regardant d'un air vicieux

-Heu...non merci lui rétorqua t-il

Le jeune garçon pris la fuite aussi vite qu'il le peut. Cet été là, il fit l'expérience des choses de la vie et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait les garçons.

De retour des vacances d'été alors qu'il était maintenant en septième année, il décida de se servir du trou pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles. C'est ainsi, qu'il passa son année a sucer pleins de pénis, a avaler des litres de spermes des élèves et même des professeurs qui ne se doutait pas qu'il y avais vraiment quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la cloison (et qui ne voulait pas de toute façon arrêter de se servir de ce trou trouvant cela trop bon!). A la fin de l'année, Ridge décida de confier son secret a un sixième année qui était aussi homo comme lui. Pendant des années il resta ouvert a tous ceux qui ressentait le besoin de se vider les couilles sans se prendre la tête avec une fille qui ne voulait pas sucer ou tout simplement pour évacuer le stress. Mais un jour, la directrice mis fin a tout ce manège en découvrant l'endroit. Alors qu'elle se promenait tout a fait par hasard dans les couloirs de sa chère école, elle trouva un groupe de garçons en file qui attendais patiemment leur tour devant un local qui normalement ne servait a rien. Trouvant cela plutôt étrange, elle demanda au groupe la raison de leur présence en ce lieu. Aucun élèves ne lui répondit, tous rougissant de gêne. Alors elle entra dans le pièce afin dans avoir le cœur net. Elle découvrit alors un autre jeune garçon, les culottes baissés en train de faire entrer et sortir son pénis d'un trou. Il avait la tête dans les airs et le souffle erratique. il transpirait et était visiblement au bord de la jouissance.

-WHAAAAAAAAAAA! PAR TOUT LES FONDATEURS! MAIS QU'EST QUI SE PASSE ICI? s'écria t-elle alors avec horreur...

-WHAAA! Madame la directrice? heu...

-Rhabillez-vous et rangez-moi ce service trois pièces monsieur Poireau ensuite dégagez d'ici ainsi que tout vos camarades. Et vous jeune homme ou jeune fille, peut-importe dit-elle en se penchant et en regardant dans le trou, je veux vous voir immédiatement. Sortez de votre cachette, je veux des explications sur tout ceci. Continua t-elle d'une voix sévère et colérique.

L'élève en question sortit de l'autre pièce et alla voir directement la directrice d'un air piteux. N'ayant pas pris le temps d'arranger son apparence, il se retrouva a moitié nu, devant la dame qui le regarda d'un air dégouté. Ce garçon avait pratiquement du sperme partout sur lui. Dans ses cheveux, dans sa figure, sur le bord de ses lèvres et sur tout le reste de son corps.

-Par merlin! Dans toute ma carrière d'enseignante et de directrice, j'en ai vu des choses, mais ce moment est de loin de plus...je ne sais comment le qualifier. Je suis outrée...monsieur Boisdur. Depuis combien de temps faites-vous cela? Depuis combien de temps existe cet endroit? Je veux tout savoir...ordonna t-elle sévèrement

-C'est a dire que...cet endroit est ouvert depuis plusieurs années professeure...je...ce n'est pas moi qui l'as crée. Je ne sais pas qui en est le créateur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que a chaque année, il y a un nouveau garçon qui fait comme moi...il suce des élèves et même parfois des professeurs...

-Bon, j'en ai assez entendu. Alors a partir de maintenant. Je ferme cet endroit et je vous interdit d'y revenir avec vos camarades vous m'entendez? Vous aurez un mois de retenue avec le professeur Varsolix a partir de demain. Maintenant allez prendre une douche et rejoignez tout le monde dans la grande salle. Il est bientôt l'heure du souper. Oh...une dernière chose...vous serez privez de dessert puisque visiblement vous en avez dégustez en quantité industriel aujourd'hui sur ce...a plus tard jeun homme. Lui dit-elle en quittant la pièce rouge de colère. C'est ainsi qu'on pu lire dans le journal du lendemain...

_**''Scandale a Pouddlard!: La direction trouve un glory-hole"**_

-Oh merde! S'écria de surprise le blond en s'étouffant avec son café du matin

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie? Demanda qui venait de s'asseoir pour dégustez son petit déjeunez.

-Euh...tu te rappelle le glory-hole a Pouddlard? Demanda t-il a son mari

-Oui pourquoi? Lui répondit le brun en levant un sourcil

-Eh bien tu sais, la fois ou tu l'as essayer et bien c'était moi qui te suçais...avoua le blondinet en rougissant

-Je m'en doutais tu sais depuis le temps...rétorqua son époux en souriant

-Imagine-toi donc que j'ai oublier de le détruire a mon départ de Poudlard et quelqu'un l'as trouver. A chaque années depuis notre départ, il y a un nouveau garçon qui suce les gars de Poudlard et même des membres du corps professoral. La directrice vient de trouver le trou et l'as fait interdire d'accès.

-C'est plutôt drôle tu ne trouve pas? Tu sais que tu me donne des idées maintenant? Lui dit le brun en le regardant d'un air lubrique

-Envie d'une petite gâterie? Demanda Scorpius en regardant son mari d'un air pervers

-Allez viens, je crois que je vais prendre congé aujourd'hui pour profiter un peu de toi...

-Hummm. Alléchant programme...j'ai hâte de voir la suite...

Ils s'embarrèrent dans leurs chambres et firent l'Amour sauvagement et amoureusement toute la journée. Les enfants étant a l'école ils purent en profiter avantageusement. De cette union charnelle naquit un nouvel enfant. Glorya Potter Malefoy, une jolie petite rousse aux yeux verts. Ils vécurent heureux avec leurs nombreux enfants, tout cela grâce a un simple glory-hole. Ou presque...

fin


End file.
